kirbypediafandomcom_it-20200215-history
Kirby
Kirby è il personaggio principale dell'omonima serie. E' un palloncino rosa originario di Dreamland. Kirby ama molto mangiare,infatti il suo potere principale è quello di risucchiare i nemici e copiare le loro abilità. Kirby è apparso per la prima volta in Kirby's Dreamland (1992) sul Game Boy. In quel gioco Kirby era bianco e non poteva copiare le abilità dei suoi nemici. 'Abilità' Kirby può risucchiare i nemici e copiare i loro poteri.Ogni nemico da a Kirby un potere diverso. Le Abilità di Copia sono apparse per la prima volta in Kirby's Adventure (1993) sul NES. Ecco una lista delle Abilità di Copia: Kirby Lama Kirby Spada Kirby Bolla Kirby Casalinga Kirby Animale Kirby Cuoco Kirby Urla Kirby Ghiaccio Kirby Fuoco Kirby Cupido Kirby Lancio Kirby Meteora Kirby Wrestler Super K Kirby Ruota Kirby Granata Kirby Bomba Kirby Magia Kirby Yo-yo Kirby Specchio Kirby Raggio Kirby Pietra Kirby Lottatore Kirby Lancia Kirby Foglia Kirby Acqua Kirby Jet Kirby Spino Kirby Palla Kirby Ninja Kirby Elettro Kirby Plasma Kirby U.F.O Kirby Tornado Kirby Fantasma Kirby Martello Kirby Metallo Kirby Gelo Kirby Razzo Kirby Palloncino Scettro Stella Spada Arcobaleno Astronave Tripla Stella Kirby Spada di Fuoco Kirby Spada di Ghiaccio Kirby Spada Elettrica Kirby Granata di Ghiaccio Kirby Granata Elettrica Kirby Ultra Spada Kirby Drago di Fuoco Kirby Palla di Neve Kirby Sfera Magica Kirby Martellone Kirby Laser Kirby Copia Kirby Frusta Scettro dell'Amore Kirby Smash Kirby Spada Suprema Kirby Luce Kirby Parasole Giochi Kirby's Dreamland (Game Boy) Kirby avrebbe dovuto chiamarsi Popopo e in questo gioco era bianco, perchè il creatore di Kirby, Masahiro Sakurai,voleva farlo rosa, mentre Shigeru Miyamoto (creatore di Mario e Zelda,due serie Nintendo molto popolari) lo preferiva giallo. Alla fine,Kirby diventò rosa. In Kirby's Dreamland,Kirby deve recuperare il cibo di Dreamland,rubato da King Dedede. Kirby supera 5 quadri pieni di ostacoli e alla fine sconfigge Dedede,recuperando il cibo. Kirby's Adventure (Nintendo Entertainment System) In Kirby's Adventure, Kirby diventa rosa e ottiene la capacità di copiare i poteri dei nemici. In questo gioco,Kirby deve recuperare i frammenti dello Scettro Stella,rotto da King Dedede,in modo che gli abitanti del Pianeta Pop possano tornare a sognare. Dopo aver sconfitto King Dedede alla fontana dei sogni,si scopre che il re aveva rotto lo scettro per sigillare Nightmare, una creatura malvagia. Kirby usa lo Scettro Stella per sconfiggere Nightmare sulla Luna e salva ancora una volta Dreamland. Questo gioco ottenene un remake su GBA chiamato Kirby:Incubo nella terra dei Sogni. In questo gioco viene introdotto anche Meta Knight,che diventerà uno dei personaggi più famosi della serie. Kirby's Dreamland 2 (Game Boy Color) In Kirby's Dreamland 2 Kirby, aiutato dagli Amici Animali Rick il criceto;Coo il gufo e Kine il pesce, deve ricostruire gli arcobaleni che collegano le sette Isole Arcobaleno distrutti da Dark Matter,una malvagia creatura con un occhio solo che vuole conquistare Dreamland usando il corpo di Dedede. Alla fine,Kirby libera il corpo di King Dedede e affronta Dark Matter in uno scontro nel cielo. Usando la Spada Arcobaleno,Kirby lo distrugge e torna a Dreamland. Kirby's Fun Pak/ Superstar Ultra ('Super Nintendo Entertainment System/Nintendo DS) In Kirby's Fun Pak e il suo remake,Kirby vive una serie di avventure: Brezza Leggera Un remake di Kirby's Dreamland a colori e con le abilità di copia Dyna Blade Kirby deve sconfiggere Dyna Blade,un uccello che ha rovinato i raccolti. Dopo il quadro 5, Kirby sconfigge Dyna Blade e fa amicizia con lei e la sua famiglia. Gara dei Buongustai Kirby sfida King Dedede ad una gara a chi arriva primo e mangia di più La Grande Offensiva Speleologica Kirby cade in una grotta misteriosa piena di tesori e deve cercare di uscire collezionando i 60 tesori sparsi nei 4 livelli: Sottobosco,Campo di Cristallo,Vecchia Torre(opzionale) e Giardino del Cielo. Dopo aver battuto i 4 boss, Kirby esce dalla caverna. La vendetta di Meta Knight Meta Knight vuole conquistare Dreamland con la sua nave volante,la Halberd. Tocca a Kirby fermarlo! Auguri dalla via Lattea In questo gioco Kirby non può copiare i poteri dai suoi nemici e per usarle deve raccogliere le 19 Super Essenze Copia,che,dopo essere state raccolte, finiranno nel menù e potranno essere usate in qualsiasi momento. Il Sole e la Luna stanno litigando. Un misterioso personaggio di nome Mark chiede a Kirby di recuperare l'energia dei pianeti vicini e chiedere aiuto alla cometa Nova,che può esaudire ogni desiderio. Alla fine del suo viaggio nello spazio,Kirby arriva da Nova, ma Mark lo interrompe e esprime di conquistare il Pianeta Pop. Kirby distrugge Nova e sconfigge la nuova forma di Mark,riappacificando il Sole e la Luna e salvando di nuovo il suo pianeta. Vendetta Reale (solo Ultra) Una versione più difficile di Brezza Leggera con quadri diversi. Cavaliere Nero Ultra(solo Ultra) Un viaggio attraverso i vecchi giochi (tranne la gara dei buongustai) con Meta Knight al posto di Kirby. Meta Knight non può assorbire i nemici,in compenso la sua spada può accendere le micce e rompere i paletti. Inoltre,il cavaliere potrà usare 4 incantesimi: Meta Scatto,Guarigione,Chiama Cavaliere e Mach Tornado. L'Arena Kirby deve sconfiggere tutti i boss dei giochi classici (escluso Kracko Jr.) Da Aiutante a Eroe (solo Ultra) L'arena,solo più difficile,con meno boss e con gli Aiutanti al posto di Kirby. L'Arena Finale (solo Ultra) L'ultima ( e più difficile ) versione dell'arena con tutti i nuovi boss e un boss finale unico,l'Anima di Mark. Kirby's Dreamland 3 (Super Nintendo Entertainment System) In Kirby's Dreamland 3,Kirby e gli Amici Animali devono fermare di nuovo Dark Matter. Dopo 5 mondi diversi,Kirby crea lo Scettro dell'Amore usando le Heartstars raccolte nei livelli e raggiunge la Hyper Zone,la base di Dark Matter e del suo creatore Zero. Kirby li sconfigge e riporta la pace a Dreamland. Questo e l'unico gioco della serie ad usare una grafica colorata con i pastelli e introduce alcuni nuovi amici animali:Nago il gatto,Gooey il blob,Chuchu il polpo e Pitch l'uccellino, Kirby's Dreamland 3 non è mai uscito in Europa,ma è disponibile in tutto il mondo sulla Wii Virtual Console al prezzo di 1000 Wii Points. Kirby 64:I Frammenti di Cristallo (Nintendo 64) In Kirby 64 (primo gioco in 3D)Kirby deve aiutare la fatina Ribbon a raccogliere i frammenti di cristallo e salvare il suo pianeta natale,Ripple Star,attaccato da Dark Matter.Kirby,aiutato da Waddle Dee,King Dedede,Adeleine e Ribbon,viaggia attraverso 5 pianeti diversi e infine giunge a Ripple Star,sotto il controllo di Dark Matter.Dopo aver sconfitto Miracle Matter,la nuova forma di Dark Matter,(se Kirby ha raccolto tutti i frammenti)un'energia oscura esce dal corpo della regina delle fate e genera il vero pianeta finale,la Dark Star,dove Kirby,aiutato da Ribbon,sconfigge 02(Zero-Two),la forma zombificata di Zero e salva i due pianeti. In questo gioco appaiono anche le Abilità Mix,che si ottengono mischiando due abilità diverse o uguali. Kirby e il labirinto degli specchi (Game Boy Advance) In questa avventura per GBA,Kirby deve salvare Meta Knight,intrappolato nel Mondo degli Specchi da Meta Knight Nero,la sua controparte oscura. All'arrivo nel Mondo degli Specchi,Kirby viene diviso in 4 da Meta Knight Nero e lui e i suoi cloni iniziano a viaggiare per le 9 aree del Mondo degli Specchi, incontrando anche Kirby Ombra,la controparte apparentemente malvagia di Kirby. Dopo la 9 area,Kirby raggiunge la Dimensione Specchio dove affronta Meta Knight Nero e salva il vero Meta Knight. Dopo la sconfitta di Meta Knight Nero appare Dark Mind,una creatura malefica che somiglia ad una fusione di Nightmare e Zero. Kirby e i suoi 3 cloni,aiutati da Kirby Ombra ,distruggono Dark Mind e salvano il Mondo degli Specchi. Kirby,i suoi cloni e Meta Knight ringraziano Kirby Ombra e tornano insieme a Dreamland Kirby e l'Oscuro Disegno (Nintendo DS) In questo gioco,Kirby viene trasformato in una pallina dalla strega Pigmenta,che vuole trasformare il Pianeta Pop in un mondo di pittura. Dopo aver viaggiato attraverso 7 mondi diversi,Kirby arriva al Mondo di Pigmenta e sconfigge lei e la sua anima. Kirby ritorna normale e salva il suo pianeta ancora una volta. Kirby Topi all'Attacco (Nintendo DS) In Kirby Topi all'Attacco,Kirby deve recuperare la sua fetta di torta,rubata da Daroach,il capo degli Squeak. Alla fine del mondo 6 (Algidi Atolli),Kirby sconfigge Daroach,ma Meta Knight ruba lo scrigno che contiene la torta di Kirby (così crede Kirby...) e fugge. Kirby lo affronta nel mondo 7 (Mare Mistero) e recupera lo scrigno. Daroach e gli Squeak,però,lo avevano seguito e aprono lo scrigno,che in realtà contiene il malvagio Dark Nebula,una specie di stella nera con un occhio rosa. Dark Nebula possiede Daroach e vola via. Kirby e Meta Knight usano la Halberd per raggiungere il mondo 8 (Galassie Giocose). Alla fine del mondo 8,Kirby libera Daroach e usa il suo scettro Tripla Stella per inseguire e distruggere Dark Nebula,salvando il suo pianeta e l'intera galassia. Kirby e la Stoffa dell'eroe' (Nintendo Wii)' In Kirby e la Stoffa dell'Eroe,Kirby viene trasformato in stoffa dallo stregone Malandrana e viene teletrasportato in un mondo fatto di stoffa. A Toppalandia,Kirby incontra il Principe Batuffolo ,che gli racconta che Malandrana ha scucito il suo mondo e vuole trasformare Dreamland in un mondo di stoffa e fili. Dopo aver ricucito le 7 parti di Toppalandia e aver salvato King Dedede e Meta Knight,Kirby e Batuffolo raggiungono Dreamland e sconfiggono Malandrana,salvando i loro mondi.In questo gioco,Kirby non può assorbire i nemici, ma può usare le seguenti trasformazioni: Macchina Peso Nota Paracadute Slitta Serpente Forza Sottomarino Trottola Scavatrice Delfino Autopompa Fuoristrada Razzo Disco Volante Skateboarder Astronave Robocarro Treno Kirby Mass Attack (Nintendo Ds) In Kirby Mass Attack,Kirby viene diviso in 10 dal malvagio Necrodeus. Alla fine i Kirby sconfiggono Necrodeus e Kirby torna ad essere uno solo. Kirby torna finalmente al Pianeta Pop. Kirby's Adventure Wii (Nintendo Wii) In Kirby's Adventure Wii,Kirby,Meta Knight,King Dedede e Waddle Dee devono aiutare l'alieno Magolor a ritrovare i pezzi della sua astronave,L'Astrobarca Lor. Dopo aver viaggiato per i 5 angoli del Pianeta Pop e aver completato l'Astrobarca,Magolor porta i 4 eroi sul suo pianeta natale,Halcandra,dove vengono attaccati dal drago a quattro teste Landia. Dopo i mondi 6 e 7,gli eroi sconfiggono Landia,ma Magolor arriva e raccoglie la corona di Landia,la Corona Suprema. Magolor spiega agli eroi che fin dall'inizio li aveva ingannati per ottenere la corona e ora vuole conquistare l'intero universo! Kirby e i suoi amici,aiutati da Landia,viaggiano attraverso il portale e arrivano al livello finale. Dopo aver distrutto l'Astrobarca,Kirby e i suoi amici sfidano la nuova forma di Magolor e la sua anima(Spettro Magolor). Alla fine gli eroi tornano a Dreamland. Kirby's Dream Collection (Nintendo Wii) Per festeggiare il ventesimo anniversario della serie,è stata creata una speciale compilation con Kirby' Dreamland (1-2-3),Kirby's Adventure,Kirby's Fun Pak e Kirby 64,più alcune nuove camere sfida,episodi dell'anime e 3 numeri del manga. Il gioco non è più disponibile e non è mai uscito in Europa. 'Anime' e Manga A Kirby è stata dedicata anche un anime (Giapponese-Hoshi no Kaabii;Inglese-Kirby Right Back at Ya!) uscita in Italia con il semplice nome di Kirby. Solo 51 dei 100 episodi sono stati tradotti in Italiano. Kirby ha anche avuto un manga mai uscito in Europa (Kirby of the Stars:The story of dedede who lives in pupupu) Spin-off La serie Kirby ha avuto anche vari spin-off,come Kirby Air Ride e Kirby Pinball Land Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Specie Kirby